Suicide: Not the Answer
by BlazeKasai
Summary: Sometimes, when you keep receiving negative responses and comments about yourself, you'd feel so bad. Toon Link has never felt like committing suicide before, not until now. (A story based on the event where my friend tried to commit suicide by hanging himself from the first floor.)


**.: Suicide - Not the Answer :.**

This story was written for a friend of mine who attempted to suicide during my school's lunch break yesterday. (We're in Middle School.) Although I'm not sure, there were rumors that he was trying to jumped down (...from the stairs halfway through the first floor and the second floor...) or hang himself with his bag's ropes, after he was scolded by the teachers. Of course, I'm not sure about any of this, because all I've witnessed was him trying to jump down. I don't know his motive at all, but this made me wonder one thing.

Why can't we learn to deal with things in a more reasonable way? I mean, I understand how he feels when he wants to kill himself after getting scolded and made fun of and thought negatively by literally almost-everyone in an entire school, including the teachers. Even I'd think about killing myself. However, he's a smart person, and I'm pretty sure he keeps his composure better than me.

This leads me to realizing that, maybe the calmest people really are the most unstable people.

Casting that asides, I write this as a tribute to the events that happened today at my school. Of course, the suiciding friend was 'saved' by the teachers before he could kill himself, to everything is okay. Hopefully, one day I would be able to show him this story and maybe put something in to make him understand that life is important, one way or another, at some point.

If you read this story, please do show some respect and not make fun of it. If you don't want to review, go ahead and abandon this story. I don't mind.

* * *

His vision blurred as he starred from the balcony. "..." the boy remained silent, looking down.

"Hey, Toony." the pink-parka'ed girl from behind tapped his shoulder. "Umm... you alright?" she manages to ask, a smiling frown on her face. She felt sympathy for him; Toon Link just wasn't meant for education. Sure, science was too hard for him to keep remembering, and so was maths. He was okay in social studies and language arts, but French was just too hard and ridiculous for him. He didn't even want to join there.

"...I've had it, Nana." Toon Link muttered.

She raised her eyebrows curiously, worried. "...you've... had it?" she asked. Fearing that he may snap and do something he would regret later, she clutched onto his shoulders. "W-wait, Toon Link! You've had what?"

"I've..." Toon Link made a glare, down from the top floor to the grounds of the school's first floor. "...I've had enough of this school!" He exclaimed. Just these words were already enough to get some people to stare at him.

One certain boy with a cap, Ness, laughed. He walked over to them and rubbed Toon Link's hair, before placing an arm over the blonde cartoonish boy. "Hey, c'mon. Chill, Toony." he grinned. "Clearly, the teachers were just being unfair, but they'll forget it sooner or later!"

As Nana felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, designating a bad feeling, Toon Link didn't even bat his eye to either of them. "...sooner... or later..."

"Yeah! Just like always, right?"

"...like always... that's right." Toon Link grunted, swiping the hands of his baseball-buddy away. "It's always me who's being scolded. Always."

Ness whimpered. "U-umm, Toony? Ya listening to me?"

Making up his mind, Toon Link suddenly began climbing over the metal bars/grids that had ensured the safety of students walking down the stairs from the second floor and higher floors. "I'm gonna jump, Ness. I'm going to jump."

The pink-parka'ed girl widened her eyes in alarm. "T-Toony, are you crazy!? We're on the fourth floor!" She looked around, nervousness building up in her body as more students gathered to watch the commotion. "You could possibly die!"

Toon Link let out some tears from his eyes as he nodded. "T-That's the point, Nana!" his words stumbled as he cried. Fear built up in his stomach, the distance from his level of sky to the ground wavering his vision. "I'm, I'm going to kill myself so I won't have to l-live in this world anymore!"

Ness freaked out. He grabbed Toon Link's hands, trying to pull him back onto the area behind the metal bars/grids. "No, Toony! Stop!"

"L-let me go!" the tiny swordsman exclaimed, more pain filling up his heart. "I, I said, let me go, Ness!"

The other watching students began smiling. Toon Link had always been a pain to them anyways. One of them, a tall grey-furried-student with an eyepatch, smirked and stepped up to two friends who were pulling Toon Link back. "Let him go." he demanded.

"A-are you crazy, Wolf!?" Nana screamed. "He'll die!"

Wolf laughed. "Who cares? This would be better for all of us, right?" The furry student turned to look at the other students, then raised his fist. "Jump!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist up. "Jump! Jump! Jump!" He raised them again, each time he said the word.

To the dismay of Ness and Nana, the other students began cheering for Toon Link to jump as well. "_Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_"

"Oh, boy!" a grumpy-looking lizard-turtle-dragon-thing student laughed. "This is going to be interesting!"

Next to him, a muscular student with spiky blue hair- carrying a huge-ass load of books without even a single sign of tiredness- nodded. "Yep. Things are going to be better when he jumps."

Toon Link began laughing, tears flooding. "S-see!? Nobody wan-wants me! I'm, I'm doing a favor by dying!"

"Toon Link! Stop!" the voice of a male spoke telepathically, as a cat-like Pokémon stood on the balcony of the opposite side. (Toon Link on the east balcony, Mewtwo on the west balcony.) "Stop right now!" Mewtwo repeated, his voice roaring with anger and what seemed to be worry.

"N-no!" the blonde shouted back, deciding on a new method for suicide. He grabbed his bag's rope-length-thing and tied it around the metal bars. "I'm, I'm going to hang myself and then fall!"

Mewtwo flinched. Never had Toon Link ever disobeyed the teacher. Clearly, something had snapped inside the boy's mind. "W-wait, Toon Link!" he exclaimed. "As, as a teacher, you must stop now!"

As more teachers began reacting to the commotion outside their offices, they took notice of Toon Link immediately.

Zelda was one teacher whose heart nearly stopped working. She immediately pushed passed the students, rushing towards Nana and Ness and Toon Link. "Toony! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed, extremely worried.

"S-shut up! Let me be!" Toon Link struggled his arms, trying to get Nana and Ness to let go, while Zelda tried to grab onto him and his bag, which the ropes were getting tighter and tighter. Mario burst open from his office and immediately reached out to the boy, expecting him to grab his hand. "N-no! I want to die! Let me go!"

Of course, this shocked Mario. He was convinced that nothing bad was happening at the very school that he created for peace. Did he do something wrong? Was it the way he raised his students, that people began turning this school from pure peace to a plain normal horrible school?

Finally, Toon Link smacked all the hands away and tried to laugh- he failed to do so as he fell from the Fourth Floor's balcony. Suddenly, he realized that this may not have been a very good idea at all, but hey, at least it was better than living with those sick freaks who despised him so much. However, it had been too late, as Toon Link was already falling- and his mind had already passed the barriers of sanity, deciding on this decision by itself, regardless of whether it was stupid or not.

Immediately, he felt a pair of hands grab him. His head turned to see Luigi jumping so high, grabbing him, and landing on the Third Floor to put him down. "M-Mister Luigi!?" Toon Link screamed.

"Toony, don't try to suicide." Luigi told him, waiting as the other teachers ran towards them to see if both of them were okay. "Life is more precious than you think."

The boy calmed down and took those words into thought.

"That's right, Toony." Zelda smiled. "Not everyone hates you; I, for instance, see you like my own son."

"We all have a purpose here, we are never 'not needed'." Lucario said. "Everyone here has at least a little bit of appreciation in you."

The more the teachers told him his existence's value, the more pain and guilt rose up in the boy's heart.

It made him cry.

* * *

**Students:**

Important Roles: Jigglypuff (Student Council President), Pikachu (Mascot & Student Role Model)

Students: Any other characters that you can imagine as students, including enemies like Primids, assist trophies, Pokéball Pokémon, trophies, etc.

**Teachers & Faculties:**

Teachers: Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Samus, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, Lucario, Mewtwo, Marth

Faculties: Doctor Mario (nurse), Peach (cafeteria management)

* * *

Of course, it was extremely stupid how none of the students tried to help my attempting-to-suicide friend at all. Then again, that's hypocritical, as I also did not help. I was far away from the scene, but I could only see a bit, and I had been talking to another friend when we noticed him hanging on a metal bar, trying to jump off. Due to my bad eyesight, however, I had thought he somehow got his bag stuck there and was trying to get it off by crossing the boundaries just to push it off. I didn't even understand how I came up with that, but nevertheless, I was an idiot not to look closer and just stand there instead.

I feel a lot guilty about this. And apparently, this has become a serious situation in our school. Even though this was only in the Middle School area, the High-School students are already discussing about this exact same problem involving that very same trying-to-suicid-ing boy. Furthermore, there wre reports of some polices gathering at the very school, which may or may not be related with that incident.

Never had I ever face days with major problems like these before. Never had I expected them to happen.

It gives me the impression that life is messed up. Which it is.


End file.
